


socks

by fumate



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon being Brendon, I Don't Know Anymore, M/M, Subtle Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: dallon mencurigai kaus kaki brendon.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * Panic! At The Disco bukan kepunyaan saya ~~, begitupun dengan cinta mereka~~. Saya tidak menarik keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
>   * Ditulis dengan terburu-buru dan tidak dibeta. Mohon maaf untuk segala eror yang tercantum.
> 


“Kau pakai kaus kakiku, ya?”

Dallon mengernyit, mengucek matanya yang masih kabur. Brendon berdiri di depan kulkas dengan sweater dan celana pendek _dan_ kaus kaki yang mencurigakan panjangnya. Dia segera menoleh begitu mendengar suara Dallon, bagaimanapun.

“Hah?”

“Kaus kaki itu,” ulang Dallon. “Punyaku, kan?”

Jeda sedetik. “Tidak, kok,” Brendon menarik keluar sekaleng soda, lantas menutup pintu kulkas. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat melewati Dallon, menuju sofa. Sang Bassis mengamati penyanyi utamanya menjatuhkan diri dengan desahan lega.

“Bohong,” putus Dallon kemudian, mengamati kaus kaki yang dikenakan Brendon dengan saksama. Motifnya sama. Ukurannya juga. Dan seingatnya, Brendon _tidak_ punya yang model begini.

“Bohong apa sih? Ini kaus kakiku.”

“Kaus kaki itu panjangnya sampai ke _paha_ mu, Brendon.”

“Lalu?” Brendon gagal paham. “Itu tidak membuktikan apa-apa.”

Dallon menghela napas, memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Dia baru bangun tidur dan Brendon sudah memulai keisengan lainnya. “Kau benci kaus kaki panjang.”

Brendon mengendik, membuka tutup kaleng. “Tidak, tuh,” katanya, disela dengan meminum soda beberapa teguk. “Kalau aku benci tidak akan kupakai, sayang.”

“Brendon, aku memakai kaus kaki _itu_ sebelum tidur. Sekarang aku bangun dan kaki-kakiku telanjang. Menurutmu hilang ke mana? Ditelan seprai?”

“Eh, mungkin dicuri Santa Klaus. Kita tidak pernah tahu, kan.”

“ _Brendon_.”

Dallon menatapnya dengan kening berkerut dalam, wajah tertekuk dan sorot mata _berhenti main-main_. Brendon akan merasa terintimidasi seandainya saja dia tidak tahu Dallon dan dia bukan Brendon Boyd Urie.

Ada keheningan intens yang merayap di antara mereka berdua sebelum Brendon memecahkannya lebih dulu dengan tawa keras, kaleng soda diletakkan di atas meja kaca. Nah, kan. Dallon sudah hapal mati dengan tabiat lelaki satu ini.

“Iya, iya,” aku Brendon akhirnya, masih setengah tertawa. “Astaga. Iya, ini milikmu. Puas?”

Dallon mendesah, memutar bola mata sebelum ikut duduk di samping Brendon, menginvasi banyak spasi kosong. “Sudah kubilang kau tidak bisa menipuku.”

“Biar, aku kan ingin mencoba,” sahutnya, menjulurkan lidah lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. “Lagipula kaus kakimu ini bau. Blergh.”

“Terus kenapa dipakai.” Dallon tidak mengerti lagi. Habis akal dengan Urie yang satu ini.

“Suhunya dingin.”

“Kau punya _celana panjang_ yang _tebal_.”

“Bukan punyamu.”

“Kenapa juga harus punyaku?”

Brendon angkat bahu. “Penasaran?’

Dallon tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, jadi dia menarik napas dalam, memiringkan tubuh dan merangkul Brendon ke dalam pelukan. Kantuknya belum hilang, ternyata.

“Dasar aneh,” gumamnya pelan. Aroma rambut Brendon terbawa bersama udara yang ia hirup. “Kenapa harus barang milikku kalau aku juga bisa menghangatkanmu.”

Brendon terkekeh, ikut memiringkan tubuh agar bisa membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Dallon, tangan memeluk balik dengan erat.

“Kau sadar tidak kalimatmu barusan bisa bermakna ganda?”

**Author's Note:**

> saya niatnya mau nulis ryden angst tapi kemampuan angst saya hilang entah ke mana???


End file.
